What I Would Want If I Was In Episode 6
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: What I Would Want if I Were In Episode 6. My character is RGS TheBadGamer. And then there is my brother KingPJTheSauceGod.


**Okay! It has been brought to my attention by Savannah-the-Caracal(BTW, check out her version of the story on her profile. Inspired by mine. I gave her full permission to do so.) that transcript stories go against the rules and guidelines of FanFiction. This was brought to her attention by two users by the names of Ariza Luca and TealEmpress. Naturally, I got to this as fast as I could. I will have to take the transcript version of my story off of FanFiction, but it will be on my website pretty soon! First an apology! I don't go over the rules and guidelines on FanFiction(nor on any other website. I mean, who DOES? LOL!), but after this, I will so I don't make any more mistakes! Without further ado, enjoy!**

Just outside the mansion was an army of zombies. CaptainSparklez, LDShadowLady, TheDiamondMinecart, Stampy Cat, Stacyplays, and Cassie Rose were in a large dining room waiting for Jesse and the rest of the NEW Order of the Stone to come into the room.

"Here," Sparklez started, "let me introduce you all properly. You guys already met Cassie Rose and LDShadowLady," he said as he looked at Jesse.

"But my friends call me Lizzie!" LDShadowLady said.

"This is Stacyplays, Stampy Cat, and that's Dan; TheDiamondMinecart!" Sparklez finished. Confused by Dan's sudden hair color changing from brown to a light blue, Petra asked: "When did your hair change color? Wasn't it…?" before she could finish her sentence, however, Sparklez spoke up once more.

"It's funny! Before you guys showed up, we all knew each other here! They're the Order of the Stone!" Sparklez said to the others, "Jesse, Petra, Lukas, and Ivor! Apparently they're famous heroes where they come from!"

"You said there was news?" Dan said as he stepped forward, "Is it good? Good news?" Sparklez rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah… it's um… bad news I'm afraid…" Everyone, with the exception of Jesse and his/her friends, got nervous.

"Torque-!" Before he could finish his sentence, however, the door on the other side of the room burst open and two boys came in. One of which had dark and light blue clothes plus dark blue shoes and bright blue hair. Another was wearing what appeared to be a yellow and green regal looking outfit topped off with a green crown.

"Wait! WAIT!!! Sparklez!" the one in blue said urgently.

"Don't tell them the news without us!" the other one said. They both stopped, panting hard.

"Whoops! Sorry guys!" Sparklez said apologetically. "The one garbed in blue is RGS TheBadGamer and the one in the green and yellow regal looking outfit is KingPJTheSauceGod!" After Sparklez finished his sentence, RGS TheBadGamer spoke up.

"You can just call me RGS or TheBadGamer. Or maybe perhaps TheBadGamingBoy? And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a bit of a blue fanatic. I'm crazy for the color blue. It's my favorite color!" RGS TheBadGamer said.

"I'm the one who suggested 'TheBadGamingBoy!' It was rather recent, wasn't it, RGS?" KingPJTheSauceGod said as he pointed at himself. "And as for me, you may just call me TheSauceGod, PJ, or KingPJ! But most people refer to me as PJ and not any of those other names…" Ivor's eyes widened in shock.

"Those two names are a mouthful," he started quietly, "Especially PJ's!" Ivor continued, "I don't like it," he finished quietly. RGS just looked at Ivor with a neutral expression on his face, unlike PJ who glared at Ivor for his statement.

"Dismissing our full names, what's the news, Sparklez?" RGS asked.

"Yeah! And is it good news?" PJ asked curiously as he stopped glaring at Ivor.

"I had actually just told Dan that it is bad news…" Sparklez said as he rubbed his left arm with his right hand nervously.

"Oh I hate bad news…!" RGS said.

"TorqueDawg…" Sparkles started quietly, "is dead…" There was a brief mutter of shock and sadness amongst the small crowd before Stacy asked: "But TorqueDawg was so tough! There was nothing that could take him down! What happened?"

"Yeah…! What on earth is going on here, Sparklez?" Dan asked confused. Jesse stepped forward and brought out an arrow with a potion of poison dripping from it's tip. Lizzie looked at it, knowing exactly what it was.

"Tipped arrows…?" she said. RGS stepped forward and looked at the tipped arrow.

"Aren't tipped arrows those arrows that have different potion effects on them?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah… And it looks like it's a poison tipped arrow," Lizzie responded. RGS nodded as he kept staring at the nasty arrow. Suddenly, a realization hit Stacy.

"Does this mean someone set a TRAP for TorqueDawg?" she asked.

"Sounds like it, Stacy," PJ said.

"That's nasty…!" Stacy said. Dan sighed and sat down on the chair next to him.

"I can't believe TorqueDawg's gone…! Just like that!" he said.

"So what happened to his stuff?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Whoa! How can you say that?" Cassie asked, crossing the line between sadness and anger.

"What? It's a valid question!" Stacy said, defending herself. Stampy stepped in.

"Come on! Come on everyone! Don't get greedy!" he said. Jesse stepped forward to answer Stacy's question.

"His stuff just disappeared," she started, drawing RGS's, who's attention was originally thinking of TorqueDawg's death, attention, "went down this weird hole in the floor!" Stampy just looked at Jesse suspiciously.

"Are we just supposed to take your word for that…?" he asked with a tone of distrusting in his voice. PJ stepped in and backed Stampy up.

"Yeah! You could be—!"

"Guys! I saw it too," Sparklez said, interrupting PJ, "Jesse was poking around in TorqueDawg's inventory right before it got sucked into a hopper,"

"But how do we know that Jesse or any of his/her friends are the one's who set up that trap and hopper?" PJ questioned.

"Because they were standing right there with us! And the trap that killed TorqueDawg was in a specific place! Which means that it had to have been activated by a button or lever!" Sparklez said, with a hint of a glare in his eyes. PJ just simply turned his head away.

"So I'm looking at this situation and I'm trying to figure something out," Lukas said, "Is this JUST about TorqueDawg or is there a bigger picture?"

"Yeah. Why have OUR portraits?" Petra asked rhetorically.

"I don't know guys, knowing TorqueDawg I think this might just be about him…" Lizzie said. Petra looked at Lizzie curiously.

"Am I…" Petra started, "picking up some beef here?"

"Okay… but then why invite us ALL here?" Jesse said. Lizzie looked at Jesse.

"Yeah… that's true. Hadn't thought about that," Lizzie responded. There was a rather long silence in the room, everyone looking at someone else.

"Well someone brought us here for a reason," Lizzie said, "including TorqueDawg!"

"Anyone have any ideas why someone might've brought us here?" RGS asked. There was a long silence before Dan finally broke it.

"What if we're all in danger?!" Dan suggested.

"Ohmigosh! Dan's right!" Stacy said.

"Whoever's doing this, they could be HUNTING us!" Stampy said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Hunting us…?" Lizzie said.

"Now I doubt that, Dan!" RGS said, trying to hide his fear that Dan was probably right.

"Oh come on guys! If there's one thing I believe in it's teamwork!" Jesse said, trying to calm everyone down, "If we work together and get through this as a team we'll be fine!"

"Ha! Inspiring!" Dan said. RGS looked over at Dan.

"Was that sarcasm?" he asked. Dan walked up to RGS. He took a deep breath before saying: "No…"

"There ya go, guys! Teamwork makes the dream work!" Sparklez said encouragingly.

"Wow…" Ivor said. Stampy turned around with a nauseous look on his face.

"Oh! All of this danger talk has my stomach all queasy!" he said depressingly.

"Stampy! Come over here," Stacy said as she walked over to Stampy, though she whispered her last bit, "I need to talk to you about something!" Jesse and his/her friends heard Dan do more along the lines of a loud whisper, something like a stage whisper.

"Lizzie! Pst! Lizzie!" Lizzie came over and sat beside Dan. RGS turned to Jesse and his/her friends with a smile.

"Well. If you guys need me, I'll be over- whoa!!" RGS was cut off by PJ grabbing his wrist and violently pulling him away from Jesse and his/her friends.

"-with PJ… apparently…" RGS finished.

"I need to talk with you in private, RGS!!!" PJ said. Ivor looked at everyone suspiciously.

"The more I think about it," Ivor said to Jesse, "the more I think there's something these people really don't want us to know!"

Jesse walked up to RGS and PJ, who were looking out the window at all the zombies outside.

"RGS and PJ, right?" Jesse asked. PJ turned around with a glare while RGS turned around with a neutral expression.

"What do you what?" PJ said with a hostile tone in his voice.

"PJ, let's be nice here!" RGS said, trying to calm down PJ.

"You seriously trust these two?" PJ asked.

"They seem nice to me! Ask us the questions!" RGS said. PJ groaned.

"Any idea why someone would kill TorqueDawg?" he/she asked.

"I hope I don't sound rude or anything, but… isn't it kinda obvious? He was rather… rude," RGS said.

"And even THAT'S an understatement!" PJ said as he glanced at RGS.

"Indeed it is, PJ!" RGS said.

"Alright… you know why Lizzie despises TorqueDawg?" Jesse asked.

"It does seem like there's some beef between Lizzie and TorqueDawg," PJ said.

"You know I heard from Stampy that TorqueDawg actually stole Lizzie's first creeper head trophy," RGS mentioned.

"Stole?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. Stole," RGS said.

"Okay. You know why people are so interested in TorqueDawg's inventory? Specifically Stacyplays," Jesse said.

"Well… it seemed to me like she was more interested in where his stuff went than what he had. But, to answer your question, he was an adventurer like us so he probably had lots of cool stuff," RGS said.

"Uh huh…" Jesse said.

"Thanks for the time, you two!" Jesse said.

"No problem, Jesse!" RGS said.

"Go away… I don't trust you or like you!" PJ said. Jesse frowned at PJ before leaving.

Sparklez had just talked to Jesse and called everyone to listen.

"Everyone? Everyone?" Sparklez said as he sat down in the seat he was sitting in when he talked to Jesse with Cassie and Winslow. "We've all been freaking out, wondering why we were all brought here, why TorqueDawg died and Jesse has just uncovered a very important clue!

"What? Really?" Stampy said, intrigued.

"Likely story…!" PJ said rudely.

"Shut it, PJ!" RGS said, elbowing him.

"Whoever killed TorqueDawg," Sparklez said, "whoever invited us," he continued, "they're after the enchanted flint and steel! AH!!!" Sparklez screamed as a sticky piston pushed him back into a hole that had randomly appeared. RGS shot up from his chair and looked terrifyingly at the hole that Sparklez was pushed into. Sand fell down from the roof and landed in the hole Sparklez was trapped in. Shortly thereafter, the lights shut off and a mass panic started. Suddenly, the lights turned back on. Glowing white pumpkins had replaced the redstone lamps above them and the portrait of a chicken jockey was replaced a picture of a man wearing a white pumpkin wielding a diamond axe.

"Greetings, adventurers! I… am the White Pumpkin!" came an echoey, raspy, menacing voice. Suddenly, Sparklez inventory emerged from the sand, revealing him to be dead. "One of you has the treasure I desire," the voice continued, "and I will not rest until it is mine! Even if I have to resort…" the lights turned off once more and everyone anticipated when the voice would finish it's sentence, "TO MURDER!!!" Lightning flashed an thunder cracked as the voice finished it's sentence. The portrait was gone and the same man wearing the white pumpkin in the portrait was shown before the lights flashed off again and then flashed on once more. Then, the picture of the man wearing a white pumpkin reappeared.

After everyone had calmed down, they gathered in the main hall where the portraits of everyone were.

"I thought I heard Sparklez say something about the flint and steel!" Stacy said.

"Oh! Please don't bring THAT up again!" Stampy said.

"Well obviously TorqueDawg didn't steal it!" Lizzie said.

"Okay… but who then?" Dan asked.

"You know Dan," RGS spoke up, "it's usually the person who would the least likely to have the guts to steal… so my guess would be Stampy!" he finished.

"Wha-?! No! I would never steal!" Stampy said, defending himself.

Jesse Lukas had just finished investigating the dining hall when the others burst in.

"Wait! What? Why?" Dan, who now had purple hair, asked curiously.

"It means that the killer sat at this very table and pushed the button!" Jesse said as he/she pointed at the table.

"Wait! So you're saying that the White Pumpkin," Stampy stopped for a moment and then finished, "is one of us?!"

"That's right, Mister Stampy! One of us… is a murderer!" Jesse said. Lightning flashed as if on cue.

"I hope that's not gonna be a recurring thing whenever someone says 'murderer' or 'murder!" PJ complained. Once more, lightning flashed.

"Looks like it's going to be anyway," RGS said.

"Five of your seats are marked," Jesse said as he/she walked beside the table, "these are the seats that had a button to activate the trap. That means the White Pumpkin could only be Dan, Stampy, Lizzie, RGS, or Lukas!" Lizzie turned to Jesse angrily.

"Wait! You're accusing US?!" Lizzie said angrily.

"I echo their sentiments exactly! I didn't even see a button!" Stampy said, supporting Lizzie.

"Technically," RGS started, "he's/she's not 'accusing' us, but deeming us suspects,"

"That's the same thing, isn't it?" PJ asked.

"Not in my book, no!" RGS responded

Jesse was waiting in the library for RGS to come in with Petra. Soon, the door opened and they walked in. RGS didn't scared, but he didn't look happy neither. He also didn't look angry. He had a deadpan expression.

"Hello, Jesse," RGS said, his voice matching his expression, it being very deadpan.

"Hello, RGS!" Jesse said. They walked into the center of the room, where Jesse motioned for RGS to sit down. He complied and sat down.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know, Jesse. As long as by the time I get outta here, you're convinced that I'm not the White Pumpkin," RGS said without fear. Jesse brought out the tipped arrows. RGS caught onto her question immediately.

"I know little to nothing about brewing. Heck, I tried brewing a potion of healing one time, got the ingredients all wrong. I wound up with a potion of harming. I do know that Lizzie would know lots more about that stuff than me. She's a great brewer," RGS said.

"Okay…" Jesse said.

"What do you know about redstone, hmm? How good are you at it?" Jesse asked as he/she crossed her arms.

"Pfft! I know how to make piston doors and redstone lamps glow 'hello' But I have NO idea how to make a trap! If you wanna go to the expert level of redstone engineering, you gotta talk to Stampy. For three years running, he was the Tri Block Champion!" RGS said.

"Okay… I'll keep that in mind!" Jesse said.

"What do you know about impossible items?" Jesse asked. RGS let out a nervous chuckle.

"I- I- I don't know too much! I can't really make anything! I know that Dan is good at that, though!" RGS responded

Jesse Knows I'm Lying

"Oh really?" Jesse asked.

"Yes! Really!" RGS said, nodding his head nervously.

"That's very strange! Because everyone else here says you know everything about impossible items!" Jesse said.

"What- what do you mean…?" RGS said nervously.

"Everyone else says you made something called the 'Mega Nuke TNT!' You lying?!" Jesse said accusingly.

"I um! I! I just-!" RGS kept stuttering. Eventually, Jesse started glaring at him.

"Okay! Okay okay okay okay! I was lying! I do know everything about impossible items! And I have made Mega Nuke TNT! You name it, I craft it! But I swear! I would never ever EVER kill anyone!" RGS said.

Jesse Doesn't Know I'm Lying

"Alright! I'll keep that in mind…!" Jesse said.

"Alright, with all of that said… who do you think stole the flint and steel?" Jesse asked.

"I think it was Lizzie. She's obsessed with that flint and steel and has always had a small hate for Dan after him nabbing it before her!" RGS responded.

"Alright. You're excused, RGS," Jesse said. RGS breathed a sigh of relief. Unlike when he first entered the room, he was now very nervous.

Jesse, Lukas, and Petra emerged from the room into the main hall.

"So," Stacy said, "have you decided?"

"Yes. Who do you think the White Pumpkin really is?" Stampy asked.

"Now hang on! Hang on everyone! First I wanna thank you all for answering my questions," Jesse said as he/she looked at everyone, "there's still not 100% proof of ANYONE, but-!"

"But…?!" Dan said as he crossed his arms. Suddenly, Ivor spoke up.

"Yes," he said, "where are your suspicions leaning, Jesse?"

"Jesse was definitely questioning Stampy the longest!" Lizzie said as she pointed an accusing finger at Stampy.

"Dan was in there way longer!" Stacy said as she looked at Dan.

"Hey! Not cool!" Dan said.

"Are you kidding me?!" PJ spoke up, "RGS was in there longer than both of them COMBINED!!"

"Shut up, PJ!" RGS said angrily.

Accusing RGS TheBadGamer

"Having gone through and thinking of all the evidence, I think it's…" there was a short silence in the room before Jesse finished his/her sentence, "RGS!!!" he/she finished, pointing at RGS. RGS's eyes widened in shock and pure terror.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, JESSE?! PLEASE TELL ME I MISHEARD YOU!!!" RGS shouted, pure terror in his voice.

"He's the only one here who knows how to make impossible items," Jesse said as he/she frowned at him.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING JESSE!" RGS said.

"I say we lock him up in the library and keep him there until morning!" PJ said.

"I fully endorse this plan!" Stampy said, backing up PJ. RGS gasped softly as he felt his hands being grabbed and pinned behind his back by Cassie.

"Sorry, RGS," she said, "but we can't take any chances here!" She then started pushing him toward the library, keeping his hands behind his back.

"NO!!! GUYS!!! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!!" RGS begged, "I AM NOT THE WHITE PUMPKIN!!!"

RGS was sitting in his library prison, looking depressingly at the ground. Suddenly, he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Dan walk in.

"Hey. I HAVE to speak to you…" Dan said in a serious tone.

"Dan? How on earth did you get in here?" RGS asked, slightly shocked at his sudden appearance.

"I snuck in past that blonde guy, Lukas I think. But I have to speak to you! It's really important!" Dan said urgently. RGS knew it was serious.

"Dan! Slow down and tell me what you want to say!" RGS said. Dan looked away for a brief moment before looking back up at RGS.

"It was me…" Dan said as RGS's eyes immediately began to widen, "I killed Sparklez!"

"Dan?! You're the White Pumpkin?!" RGS said with fear in his voice as he back away from Dan.

"Oh! What? No no no no! I swear! It was an accident!" Dan said.

"Accident," RGS's voice started out quietly, almost to a whisper, and slowly started to raise, "Accident…? ACCIDENT?! Do you REALLY expect me to believe something like that was a stinking ACCIDENT?!"

"I swear!" Dan said nervously, "There was this button," his voice quickly lowered to a whisper, "I'm not good with buttons," before it returned to normal, "And I had to push it! And I had NO idea what it would do! Now I feel awful!" Dan said.

"I've said it before," RGS said, "and I'll say it again. THAT IS THE MOST ABSURD STORY I HAVE EVER HEARD AND IS BEYOND HARD TO BELIEVE!!!!"

"I know I know! It sounds ridiculous! I've been beating myself up about it ever since it happened! And then you get locked up in here? I just had to come in! Clear my conscious!"

Jesse, Petra, RGS, and Dan had just got done fending off a group of spiders. They all looked back at the painting the White Pumpkin was behind.

"He's…" Petra said, "…gone,"

"For now!" Jesse said, "I was watching you from the walls! We need to talk!"

"Oh! No no no no! You heard the part where I said it was an accident, right? I'm innocent!" Dan said, "What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"Don't worry, Dan. I believe you," Jesse said.

"Phew…! Thank goodness!" Dan said, clearly relieved Jesse believed him. Suddenly, something hit RGS. A realization.

"Wait! Back up," RGS said, "Weren't you watching us from behind that bunny painting?!"

"Yeah…?" Jesse said, both confused and intrigued.

"There was one that was IDENTICAL to that one upstairs! Maybe, yes! Maybe, just MAYBE! YES! Maybe the White Pumpkin is-!" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt something sharp being plowed into his back. He let out a scream of pain before he fell to the ground and disappeared. His inventory consisted *of an enchanted diamond sword, quartz, TNT, blue wool, light blue wool, cyan wool, and redstone lanterns.

Not Accusing RGS TheBadGamer

Stampy gasped as he saw Lukas holding the White Pumpkin head.

"You caught the White Pumpkin," Stampy said as he pointed his finger at Lukas, "Grab him quick!" Cassie and Stacy stepped forward.

"On it!" Cassie said. Jesse stood in front of Lukas, trying to defend him.

"Get out of our way, Jesse!" Cassie demanded.

"Yeah," Stacy said, backing her up, "it's all out in the open now. You can't defend your friend anymore!" Jesse turned around and grabbed the White Pumpkin head from Lukas.

"No! No no! I know what's going on here and I won't stand for it," Jesse said, "one of YOU is still the White Pumpkin and you're just trying to pin it on Lukas!"

"Yeah," Cassie said, "bold words!"

"Especially coming from someone with a knack for locking up INNOCENT people!" Stacy said.

"I told you, RGS!" PJ said.

"I believe Jesse," RGS said. Everyone turned and stared at him in shock. RGS responded by looking at everyone one by one. RGS then walked over next to Jesse and began talking.

"Think about what Sparklez said, everybody!" RGS said. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"He said they're famous heroes where they come from. Would any of you expect Sparklez to LIE to us?" RGS asked confidently.

"No," PJ responded, "But how do you know Jesse and his/her friends didn't lie to him, hmm?!"

"Let's start with this: have any of you seen anyone else other than US and the Order of the Stone in this house? I haven't!" RGS asked.

"I guess I can see where you're going with this…" Stacy said, catching on to his point.

"Sparklez said that Jesse and his/her friends were in the room with him when TorqueDawg died!" RGS continued. Everyone immediately knew what he meant.

"Continuing," RGS said, "Jesse is right! One of us, even me, could still be the White Pumpkin!" RGS looked at everyone and found that they knew that he was right.

"You know I'm right, everyone!" RGS said.

"Yes," Stampy said, "you are right, in fact! Lukas ISN'T the White Pumpkin!" RGS noticed that Cassie was glaring at him angrily, which was peculiar because not even PJ was doing that. RGS frowned at Cassie, suddenly suspicious that she was the White Pumpkin.

"Now that we've settled that Lukas is NOT the White Pumpkin, let's let Jesse continue investigating and interrogating us until he/she knows who the White Pumpkin is!" RGS said.

"Thank you, RGS! I doubt you're the White Pumpkin," Jesse said, showing nothing but relief that his/her friend was no longer the current top suspect for being the White Pumpkin.

"I could or could not be the White Pumpkin. I just like trying to do what I think is the right thing," RGS responded.

"You're not the White Pumpkin, RGS! I know that more than ever with your little spiel," Jesse said.

"Thank you, Jesse! But it's no problem!" RGS said as he nodded his head.

Jesse walked over to RGS and PJ who were in a corner of the room, chatting.

"RGS," Jesse said, getting their attention, "PJ!"

"What's up, Jesse?" PJ asked without any tone of hostility.

"PJ, what happened?" RGS asked, shocked that he wasn't being rude to Jesse.

"I guess you could say that your little spiel inspired me," PJ said. RGS chuckled.

"First off," Jesse said, "I want to thank RGS again for proving Lukas's innocence!"

"I told you, Jesse! It's really no problem!"

"Next, I want to ask PJ a question," Jesse said.

"Fair enough. Go ahead," PJ said.

"Where were you when I was chasing the White Pumpkin?" he/she asked.

"Oh! RGS and I were eating cookies with each other! Isn't that right, RGS?" PJ responded. RGS nodded.

"As before, thanks for the time! And one more thanks for RGS!" Jesse said.

"Jesse!" RGS said, "It was really not a problem!"

"You guys should stay here. Could be dangerous!" Petra said. Jesse had scoured the entire room until he/she found another secret passageway. Cassie frowned at Jesse, Lukas and Petra.

"Cassie! What is up with you?! Ever since I gave that speech, you've been glaring at me to the point where you want to kill me!" RGS said.

"Oh! It's nothing! I still don't trust Lukas, though!" Cassie said.

"Are you the White Pumpkin, Cassie? Shortly after RGS proved Lukas's innocence and that the White Pumpkin framed Lukas, you've been, as he said, glaring at him," PJ asked.

"Of course not! Why would you say that? I'm just angry that no one suspects that Lukas is the White Pumpkin despite the fact that we ALL caught him with that White Pumpkin after Lizzie got taken out!" Cassie said.

After a couple hours, Jesse, Lukas, Petra and Stampy, who had joined the three members of the Order of the Stone, emerged from the passageway. Stacy, Dan, RGS, Ivor, and PJ stood up and looked at the four people who had returned. Stacy was the first to speak.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dan said, "you were down there an awful long time!"

"Where's Cassie Rose?" Jesse asked.

"I think she's in the main hall. Why do you ask?" PJ said.

"Yeah. What's up?" Cassie said as she emerged from the staircase.

"The White Pumpkin, is Cassie Rose!" Jesse said. RGS turned toward Cassie with a smirk on his face.

"I knew it was you after I gave that speech, Cassie! You got very angry at me to the point where you looked like you wanted to kill me! But I'd like to hear what evidence you have that can even further prove Cassie's guilt!" he said.

"There's something that's been bothering me, something that happened in the great hall shortly after TorqueDawg was hit with that trap," Jesse said.

"What was this thing, Jesse?" PJ asked.

"Cassie was already in the room. No one else there! And TorqueDawg's picture was somehow crossed out!" Jesse said.

"To be perfectly honest Jesse," RGS said, "she probably could've gotten there after TorqueDawg died before we did,"

"Good point. But what about what came next? When we were down in the basement we found some very interesting items for the White Pumpkin's evening festivities," Jesse said.

"And what was this?" RGS asked.

"The White Pumpkin had portraits pre-Xd out one for each of us… except for CASSIE!" Jesse said.

"Impressive," PJ said.

"And then there's the last piece of evidence that finally solidified the four pieces of evidence we found! Cats! Dozens of calico cats and they all looked just… like… Winslow!"

"Well that's an amusing story Jesse," Cassie said as she stepped in front of Winslow, blocking him from Jesse's view, "But if you saw all these supposed cats just like mine, then what color IS Winslow?! It shouldn't a problem if you saw a HUNDRED!" Cassie said.

"Technically, Jesse said dozens," RGS said.

"Winslow is black, white, and orange!" Jesse said.

Cassie had died by her own trap and the army of zombies outside the White Pumpkin's Mansion had started burning.

"That's really nice of you," Dan said, "but I don't think we can portal hop without a portal key!"

"Well I think Stampy's got you covered there," Jesse said as he/she looked at Stampy, who was nibbling at his hand nervously. The realization hit Dan.

"YOU stole the portal key from me?!" Dan said angrily. Stampy backed up a bit before he pulled out the green glowing enchanted flint and steel.

"It was just supposed to be a prank! A harmless prank! And I'm SO sorry! SO very very sorry!" Stampy said apologetically. RGS and PJ stared at Stampy in pure shock.

"Dang, Stampy. I didn't think you would ever do something like that! Even if it WAS supposed to be a prank!" RGS said, not angrily, not happily, but just neutrally.

"I have to concur with RGS. I'm kinda surprised that you'd have the guts to pull something like that!" PJ said. Jesse butted in to defend Stampy and help them come to a compromise.

"Hey," Jesse said, "It's cool! You can all share it! Make like your own Order of the Stone!" Dan turned to face Jesse and his/her friends.

"Alright," Dan said, "I guess I could live with that!"

"Yes! That's a wonderful idea!" Stampy said excitedly. Stacy spoke up, wanting to bid Jesse and his/her friends farewell.

"Well I'm not great at goodbyes, so I'm just gonna start walking home now. Thanks for everything!" she said as she turned and started heading home.

"Me too," Dan said, "travel safe you guys!" He then turned to join Stacy.

"BYEEEEE!!!!" Stampy said energetically.

"I'm like Stacy," PJ said, "I'm not good at goodbyes neither, so I'll start walking home myself!" He then turned to join his three friends.

"Well," RGS said, "since we're probably gonna start portal hopping, I'm sure we'll see you guys in the future! So… until next time, guys!" RGS then turned and walked away to join his friends.

 **Alright! That concludes the fully detailed story. I'm not sure what the possibilities of this are, but in Savannah-the-Caracal's fanfiction of this, she explained what items she dropped and why she dropped them. So, I figured I'd do the same. Yes, she inspired me to do that. So… I inspired her then she inspired me. Someone inspires someone else, and that person they inspire inspire the person whom they were inspired by to do something they did… Confusing, I know.**

 ***Enchanted diamond sword: I am actually really good at enchanting things in Minecraft. AKA, I'm really good at farming for experience by killing monsters!**

 **Quartz: Quartz is one of my favorite building materials in Minecraft. Anything I build in Minecraft creative mode, you'll see quartz somewhere in the build! And in survival, the second I get the chance, I decorate my house with quartz in any way possible!**

 **TNT: I'm like Axel from episodes 1-4. I LOVE explosions as much as I love building!**

 **The Different Colored Wools: Much like quartz, another one of my favorite thing to build with is any blue colored wool. And that is because, my favorite color, is indeed blue. Any colored blue!**

 **Redstone Lanterns: I like making light systems in my houses in Minecraft. I do the best to hide the redstone, but I really am not too good with redstone. But, if I have the materials to build a redstone lantern, I'll probably at LEAST make a redstone lantern 'nightlight!'**


End file.
